


Denmark loves his Norge

by empatheticExistentialist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empatheticExistentialist/pseuds/empatheticExistentialist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots, some are connected some are not. Most are written from Norway's point of view. Everything from explixit to fluff.</p><p>Angst, sadness, happiness, and any other emotion could occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denmark loves his Norge

A blurry eyed Lukas Bondevik woke up to a room he sure as hell wasn't familiar with. It was a bright red color with some seemingly random white stripes, where as his own room was a deep blue. He looked down at his hands which looked rough and raw, and there was a newly forming scab on his wrist. Pushing the covers off of his naked form, he realized what must have happened last night.

"Shit" the Norwegian man swore loudly, but he clapped a hand over is mouth immediately after. He had become aware of the slow and steady breathing of the large figure behind him. He sat their, frozen in spot with his eyes wide open. He had lost his virginity to a one night stand with him. By the looks of his hands and wrists, the slumbering fool had been quite the sadist.

Oh God no

Lukas felt pain rack through his body, starting from his nether regions. The fucking humility, loosing his virginity and he hadn't even been with a woman? He had been fucking dominated (literally) by the one person he couldn't stand in the world, and it killed him. Every organ in his body screamed in protest, every tissue of his skin, every cell down to the tips of his hair. What had even happened last night that made him see that asshole as attractive enough to be fucked by?

Oh yeah, that's right. Natalya. She had been the reason. The two of them had been dating for 5 years, ever since they were 16. To Lukas it had felt permanent, the feeling had obviously not been mutual as the knife obsessed girl complained and complained about his want for traditionalism (odd given it was normally the girl who wanted to be traditional). It had finally ended about two weeks ago after a particularly bad fight, which left Lukas with quite the scratch on his cheek.

Looking back on it, he knew the relationship was bad for him. Natalya was abusive, and he couldn't raise a finger against her unless he wanted that finger gone and his head smashed in by a certain brother of Natalya's. Nothing in that relationship had been right, and yet he held on to it with so much vigor. Maybe... maybe it was because she had been the first one to take his shit. The lack of emotion that Lukas showed, the dislike of PDA... she had dealt with it. Of course that was only because she was pinning over her damn brother and needed a way to cover it up.

His pain had led him to bar, and not just any bar. It was the one Matthias Kohler and his dumb group of friends. Well, in reality he knew all three of Matthias' groupies well, but when they were with the damn Dane they were immediately deemed idiots. There was Tino and Berwald, old friends that he cared for, though Lukas suspected Berwald was only there because of Tino. The other was his own half-brother, Emil. They had all - Matthias included - tried to drag him to hand with them, but with no luck. Lukas had despised Matthias for his always cheery attitude, constant chatter, and his insane idea that everyone wanted to be his friend. Well this Norwegian hadn't... at least not sober.

He had sat there thinking too long and the figure beside him was stirring slightly. Lukas froze, but didn't dare turn around. When Matthias stopped squirming Lukas stood up and went to find his clothes. Moving quickly and silently he searched through the slightly messy room. Fortunately he found is underwear first, which he quickly slipped on. His pants were next, but his belt was nowhere to be seen, so they hung low on his frame. However, when he found his t-shirt it was torn to shreds. So he had to snatch one of the Dane's button ups that was lying on the floor - relatively clean. He was aching all the while, why in the name of fuck did he let himself be dominated like that? He didn't even remember if he liked it or not. The shamed Norwegian was about to open the door when that dumb voice called out to him.

"You'd never struck me as a one night stand kind of guy, Norge." Lukas hated that nickname, it's as if Matthias couldn't stand saying his name. It was always "Norge" or "Luke" or whatever nickname that came off the top of his head.

"Well I haven't been drunk off my ass in a gay bar before," Lukas muttered. He wasn't moving an inch. He wouldn't turn back - he couldn't take the smile the dumb Dane certainly had on his face and something kept him from moving forward.

"Well that ass of yours was amazing last night... and still is..." the Dane had gotten out of his bed and walked to Lukas, draping his arms over the smaller and placing his head on Lukas' shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in Lukas' ear, "Are you sure you want to leave just yet? Maybe you want a sober encore, hmm?" Some switch in Lukas flipped on, and he stepped forward away from Matthias' arms, turned on his heel, and slapped the Dane straight across his smirking face.

"Fuck off Matthias, I didn't want to be your friend before, and I wont be your slut now." The Dane looked hurt, a new expression to Matthias' face no doubt. But it disappeared for that smirk of his, the one that made all of Lukas' body burn with... well Lukas had always called it anger. His face was red and his stomach twisted into knots.

"Come on Norge, I don't think you mean that, why else would you be blushing?" Blush? No, Lukas wasn't blushing... he couldn't be... right? He hated this guy, the way Matthias made him feel, the way he actually tried to befriend him, the way he always had that dumb... cocky... attractive smile. Oh fuck...

"It's too hot in here, that's why. Now leave me be, I need to go." He turned and walked to the front door. A few steps away from the door Matthias called to him.

"You're gonna have to come back sooner or later, I'll want that shirt back... despite how good it looks on you."


End file.
